Music
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Set in the hot and heavy week between Rory and Logan after Rory's date with Robert. Rory finds out about Logan's horrid taste in music and resolves to change his ways and make him into an audio junkie like her. ONE SHOT


Music 

Set in the "hot and heavy" week between Rory and Logan after Rory's date with Robert.-- Rory finds out about Logan's horrid taste in music and resolves to change his ways and make him into an audio junkie like her.

"Come on." Logan said grabbing Rory's hand and pulling her away from the crowd and into his car. As they drove off she asked him a question.  
"Can I choose some music?"  
Logan raised an eyebrow, "Sure they're in the..." He trailed off as he decided to simply opened up the compartment.  
She took a handful out and looked through them with growing horror. He saw her reaction out of the corner of his eye and wondered what was wrong. His usual dates loved to gush over his collection. Then again, Rory wasn't one of his usual dates...  
"Britney Spears? Christina Aguilera? Are you out of your mind?" Rory asked tossing the CDs into the back as she listed the singers while she flipped through them, "You may have the WORST taste in music I have ever seen"  
"They can't all be that bad" He said smirking, amused  
"Barry White?" She asked in shock, "Barry WHITE! Barry Manilow, maybe, but Barry White?"  
He winced. He didn't really like that one either. He wanted to leave a good impression on Rory. With the other girls, all he had to do was flash some money and they were tripping all over him, but he recognized that with Rory, he had to be different. He had to impress her with other things. Not money.  
"Don't you have anything good?" She asked, "The Offspring? Metallica? The Clash? Sex Pistols?"  
Logan raised an eyebrow at the names but shook his head. He didn't have any of those. He hadn't even heard of the Offspring and the Sex Pistols  
"Okay, that's it. Turn left" She instructed as she saw an upcoming sign  
"What?" Logan asked incredously, "We aren't anywhere near Yale"  
"I can't be seen with someone with this bad of taste in music." She replied simply, as if it were obvious  
"You want me to drop you off!" Logan asked, shocked she would take the music thing that far.  
"No, of course not. We're nowhere near Yale" She said as if Logan hadn't been the one to say that a moment ago.  
"Then-"  
He was cut off.  
"Pull up" She instructed  
They were in front of a giant shopping mall.  
"What-"  
He was cut off again, this time by Rory running outside of the car and over to his side. She opened the door and started pulling on his arm, urging him out. He chuckled and locked his precious Ferrari and set the alarm as she dragged him inside.  
Her whole body was set with purpose as she led him through to the back to an obscure section of the mall. Logan grinned as he saw that she never even realized that everyone was staring at them. Not shocking, though. They were both very good looking people, some might even say model worthy, and they were wearing clothes odd for a trip to the mall. They didn't even look like they should be in a mall. She wore a dark wine red Chanel gown that accented her tiny waist and rounded hips. He wore a new Armani suit. They looked like they had just come from a fancy meal. Which they had. A benefit luncheon, proceeds going to a literacy program for children.  
He smiled, amused, as she took a sharp left and stopped, jolting him out of his thoughts.  
"This is it" She smiled, leading him into a music store. As she browsed a bit he noticed that she still held his hand. He never held hands with any of his dates before. It might give them, and others, the idea that what ever arm candy he was with at the time was his girlfriend. A word not even in his vocabulary. Until now. Logan had been thinking about it alot with Rory. After the incident at Finn's birthday party he reailzed that he didn't want to see Rory with any other guy... And since they were casually dating, he couldn't ask her to stop seeing other people and only see him while he was allowed to see whoever he wanted. Not that he really wanted to see anyone else, though...  
Logan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand. When did dating girls become so difficult?  
"Ah-hah!" Rory anounced as she held up a CD, "Franz Ferdinand" She explained to Logan's questioning glance  
He just nodded as if he knew what she was talking about.  
A few minutes later she was done. He bought the CDs with his black AmEx after a small argument with Rory on whether or not she should pay.  
As they hopped back into his car she popped in the Offspring  
"You like this group?" He asked as he noticed her humming along  
"Yeah," She grinned, "Don't tell my mom," She winked  
"Why?"  
"My mom's favorite band is Metallica followed by the Bangles. She hates the Offspring" She explained, "My dad, however, likes the Offspring then Metallica. He hates the Bangles. I was raised by my mom and consequently, she has more blackmail on me than my dad so if I don't want incredibly embarassing pictures and stories of me up on the internet for the public to see... My favorite band is Metallica. But really, my favorite band is the Offspring"  
Logan nodded, grinning at the family dynamics consisting of blackmail, "What else?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You said she liked Metallica and the Bangles. What else do you like?" He explained  
"Sex Pistols and the Clash."  
"Ahhh." He nodded as if he actually knew what she was talking about. He knew from her small giggle that he wasn't doing that good of a job, "Why's it called the Sex Pistols?"  
"Dunno. They're British" She said as if that explained everything. And as Logan thought about it, it did. He shook his head. Now, he knew he was spending too much time with her. He was becoming fluent in Crazy.  
There was a second of silence...  
"You know, my music isn't that bad"  
His only reply was hysterical laughter the whole drive back to Yale University.


End file.
